Merry Christmas, Everyone !
by TwinklingLane
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF (UA) Le Père Noël Fukuzawa étant tombé malade, Atsushi, Kyōka, Jun'ichirō et Akiko partèrent déposer les cadeaux à sa place... Rating M.


C'était l'histoire de quatre lutins du Père Noël Fukuzawa, qui devaient aujourd'hui remplacer l'homme habillé de rouge, qui avait attrapé une méchante grippe, donc il avait sélectionné 4 de ses subordonnés pour aller faire le tour des cadeaux à sa place. Il y avait Atsushi, un lutin qui manquait trop de confiance en lui, se rabaissant souvent comme étant un déchet, il y avait aussi Jun'ichirō, un roux assez discret qui possède une sœur assez... possessive envers lui, ensuite, il y avait Kyōka, une petite fille qui était auparavant tueuse professionnelle, et Akiko, la médecin un petit peu sadique sur les bords. Mais vraiment un TOUT PETIT PEU. Donc la petite bande avait commencé la tournée des cadeaux à vingt-trois heures trente, car Atsushi n'arrêtait pas de demander comment on fait pour déposer tous les cadeaux du monde en moins d'une minute, Jun'ichirō n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Naomi, qui le câlinait pour pas qu'il s'en aille. Kyōka, elle, attendait dans le traîneau, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et Akiko remplissait les hottes de cadeaux, avec l'aide de Kenji, un autre lutin, qui avait une super-force.

"J'ai mal au dos... Combien de temps il reste ?" Le tigre-garou s'étire, cognant au passage sa tête contre celle de Kyōka. "Aucune idée..." La jeune fille soupire. En plus d'être la plus jeune, elle devait surveiller les hottes. "Personnellement, j'aurai bien aimé conduire les rennes..." "Ouais mais avec vous, ils seraient déjà morts de trouille... Comme Tanizaki." Le roux se sentit frissonner de tous ses deux cent six os. Entre sa sœur qui lui faisait des avances pas du tout discrètes, et la médecin qui s'amusait à le disséquer à chaque fois qu'il était blessé, Jun'ichirō en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. "Vous avez la Machine-à-arrêter-le-temps ? Il reste dix minutes..." "Tu parles de ce machin ?" Akiko le balance tel un sachet de bonbons. "Euh... Oui, c'est cela, merci..." "Donc on fait quoi ?" "Europe, Afrique, Asie, Océanie, Amérique... Cela semble logique, non ?" "Sûre et certaine sur la tête de votre grand-père ?" "... Sans commentaires."

Après avoir fait l'Europe, l'Afrique et une partie de l'Asie, ils arrivèrent devant un des bâtiments de la Mafia Portuaire. "Quelle heure ?" "Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf..." "Je suis prêt !" Le roux attendit minuit pétantes avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge. À ce moment-là, tout s'arrêtait autour d'eux. Kyōka saisit un sac, avant de sauter dans une cheminée. Une fois tombée au fond du sombre tunnel, elle tombait nez à nez avec une petite tête aux cheveux bicolores, qui la regarde, surpris. "Je pensais tomber sur le Père Noël... C'est nul." Il remonte sur le canapé en boudant, laissant la violette se lever et épousseter sa robe. "Le... le Père Noël est tombé malade il y a quelques jours, et il n'est toujours pas guéri... Donc nous, les lutins, on le remplace..." "Pour une fois que j'avais réussi à échapper à la surveillance de monsieur Chūya..." Le petit continue à parler de tous ses malheurs, pendant que la lutine dépose les cadeaux. Elle finit par remonter à la surface, mais, avant de partir, donne un conseil à l'enfant : "Fais pas trop de bruit..."

Étant maintenant aux États-Unis, alors qu'ils avaient presque fini leur tournée, la médecin se rappella d'un truc. "Le Boss nous a dit d'aller voir à la Guilde comment ça avance pour eux !" "Sûre a cent pourcents ?" "Bien sûr... Tanizaki, amène-nous au QG de la Guilde." "Re... Reçu cinq sur cinq... !" Après que Jun'ichirō les ait déposés sur le sol du bâtiment luxueux ou était la fameuse Guilde, il laissa Akiko, Kyōka et Atsushi aller voir la secrétaire, une dénommée Louisa. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la frêle châtain, ils engagèrent la conversation : "Hum... Notre Boss nous a demandé des nouvelles de votre Guilde..." "Euh... M... Monsieur Francis est au téléphone avec sa femme, et tous les membres sont ici à part Edgar... E... Est-ce suffisant ?" "Merci pour les informations ! Ce sera suffisant ! Et vous préviendrez monsieur Fitzgerald que les lutins de l'Agence des Lutins Armés sont venus vous rendre visite !" "O... Oui, je... je m'en chargerai !"

Quand ils étaient revenus, la première réaction d'Atsushi était d'aller revoir son cher et tendre lit. Alors qu'il avançait vers sa chambre, il entendait des bruits, semblables à des gémissements. Et vu que la porte était entrouverte. Le tigre-garou regarde furtivement pour voir, ayant juste reconnu Ranpo et Edgar qui faisaient des choses pas très catholiques comme... Le fait que le plus grand suçait le concombre du plus petit. Et rien que de voir l'orgueilleux détective en passif choqua presque l'homme aux yeux vairons. Lui qui pensait que celui-ci était trop prétentieux pour être dans un état de soumission pareille... Il laissait la porte telle qu'elle, ayant réussi à ne pas la faire bouger, avant de repartir, en pensant d'un air satisfait : "Comme ça, j'aurai un secret à garder !"


End file.
